The Bachelorette
by CountryPopPrincess1123
Summary: Look for Summary inside. I hope you like it. I accept critism. Also, plez review. :


**Summary**: 23-year-old Miley Stewart hasn't had a real boyfriend since high school, so her best friend Lilly nominated her for the reality hit show The Bachelorette. Miley wasn't too thrilled with Lilly, but packed up her bags to go to New York. It will all be a roller coaster ride when Miley meets 25 men. Couples are hidden and will be hidden till the end (;

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and the Bachelorette plot**

**A/N: Sorry if it's so long...haha**

* * *

**Chapter 1**: The Beginning

Miley Stewart woke up to a loud shriek in her apartment as her best friend was jumping up and down. Miley was muttering to herself about how her best friend was insane for waking her up at 9 in the morning.

"MILEY GUESS WHAT?!" The blond exclaimed

"What Lilly?" Miley mumbled tiredly

"YOU HAVE BEEN NOMINATED FOR THE BACHELORETTE!!!!!!" Lilly exclaimed excitedly

Miley widened her eyes and looked at Lilly like she was insane.

"WHAT?! WHO NOMINATED ME?!" Miley exclaimed shocked

"ME!" Lilly said jumping up and down

Miley glared at her and said,

"Why would you do that?"

Lilly stopped jumping up and down and said to her best friend in a serious tone,

"Miley, you never had a real boyfriend since Jake and you never get up your butt to look for someone new. Miley, it's been 7 years."

"So? I don't need a guy to please me. I'm a happy independent woman," defended Miley

"Miley I know your lying through your teeth. You want to be in a relationship right now. I know it. Just pack your bags Miley, your flight will be here in 3 hours," reasoned Lilly

Miley was about to protest, but stopped. Lilly was right. She wanted a boyfriend right now, take that back, she wanted to be with someone serious. Miley has never had a serious boyfriend since Jake, she had flings and eye candy here and there, but she was getting sick of it.

"Fine," Miley said as she sighed.

Lilly squealed and helped her get ready; she couldn't believe her best friend was finally going to get herself a boyfriend. Lilly is a graduate student at UCLA and is dating Brandon and they are going steady as well. After they packed all the things she might need, Lilly and Miley hugged one last time before she had to leave.

**Miley's POV**

_I can't believe Lilly is making me do this, oh well though. I can't complain anymore and put the headphones in my ears as I fell asleep on the plane to New York._

**Many hours later…..**

_The plane ride finally ended and to tell you the truth, after thinking about this whole process, I'm kind of actually excited. I don't really expect to fall in love, but just to love someone. I've seen how the relationships end on the show and I hope that I will be the few who actually last. As I got out of the plane there is a sign saying "MILEY STEWART" in bold letters, so I'm assuming that's my ride. When I walked up to the guy he asked if I was Miley Stewart and I nodded. As we arrived to New York, I saw this beautiful looking mansion and I gawked. This is where I will be living for the next 3 months?! I couldn't wait and I sprinted and started unpacking, and then I heard a knock on the door. It was Chris Harrison, the TV show host._

"Hi, I'm Chris Harrison, you're Miley right?" Chris asked

"Yup that's me, so your coming here to tell me the rules and guidelines of the show right?"

_Chris nodded and told me the rules and guidelines (__**A/N: I have no clue if there are any rules or guidelines for the show, sorry for not being specific)**__ and I nodded. Chris held out his hand, but I just gave him a hug. Hey, I'm a hugging person._

**A FEW MONTHS LATER….**

_It's been a few months later because they wanted to leave a gap between the other season and this season. They shot commercials for the new season and now I'm getting butterflies in my stomach because it's just…URGH! Meeting 25 new men is kind of stressful. LOL. Anyway, I am getting ready to meet the 25 men I was going to meet. I took a shower then curled my hair to ringlets. Then, I put on a red strapless dress that went up to her knees and gold heels to go with it. I put on my make-up and lip-gloss and I knew I was ready to go. It was 7:55. So I had 5 minutes to get downstairs to meet the guys, no problem. I rushed downstairs making sure I didn't run into anything that ruined my shoes. Chris hugged me and I knew the cameras were starting to roll. _

"This is our new bachelorette Miley Stewart, Miley are you excited for meeting these new men?" Chris asked

"Well, I can't be more excited. It's a way for me to find love all over again."

"Well then Miley, get ready to meet the 25 men," said Chris sincerely

"Thank you Chris"

_I hugged him and he walked off. The first limo came and when the guy came out of the limo, I was more than excited and started smiling sweetly; he had brown almost black hair and dark brown eyes. He also seemed really nice and he was really hot too. _

"Hi, I'm Joe Jonas," Joe said

"I'm Miley Stewart,"

"I can't wait to get to know you better, when I saw you on TV, I thought you were beautiful, but now that I get to see what you look like in real life, you are gorgeous than on TV."

_I blushed; no guy has ever said that to me before. I was so touched and I started getting butterflies in my stomach. _

"Well, thank you Joe and you're really charming in person and I can't wait to get to know you more too."

_I smiled and hugged him and he hugged back. I seriously can't wait to get to know Joe, but he reminds me of someone so familiar back when I was a teenager. Hmm…I'll think of it later. _

_Then, the second limo came out and he looked cute. He had blonde hair, green eyes, wait a minute…JAKE?! I widened my eyes, but then replaced it with a big fake smile. He cheated on me with some slut at the strip club when we were dating in high school. Also, I had to find out from my guy best friend Oliver. Wow, I felt like an idiot that day._

"Hello pretty lady, I'm Jake, Jake Ryan, who you might be?" Jake flirted

_I swear, I think I gagged in my mouth, but instead I fake smiled and said,_

"I'm Miley Stewart"

_His eyes widened, but were replaced by a smile and he embraced me in a hug. He also whispered in my ear with a smirk on his face,_

"Missed me babe?"

_I did a silent growl and he let go of me to join Joe in the mansion._

_The third limo arrived and he looked really cute. He had brown hair with chocolate brown eyes and a wonderful smile. I smiled back, but he looked kind of familiar though. I just can't put my finger to it._

"Hey, I'm Oliver Oken," Oliver introduced

_Oh my god! It's Oliver! I haven't seen him since High School!_

"Oliver, don't you remember me? It's me! Miley Stewart! We went to high school together"

_Oliver widened his eyes and put on a huge smile and hugged me tightly and spun me around while I giggled. I felt butterflies in my stomach and he let me go._

"I better let you get back to your other 22 men," Oliver said

"Yeah, but it was good to see you again Triple O"

_Oliver put on a huge smile and walked inside the mansion._

_The fourth limo came out, and this guy who had the bad boy looked smiled at me and he had brown hair and green eyes. Man, he was so damn hot._

"Hey I'm Brandon Smith," Brandon said as he smiled softly

_My heart instantly melted._

"I'm Miley Stewart"

"I can't wait to get to know you better, you're really beautiful in person," Brandon said with a wink

_Wow that guy was a charmer. Man, 21 men left to go._

_The fifth limo arrived, and this guy reminded me of Joe…sort of, except he has curly hair. Also, has deep brown chocolate eyes, I swear to god that he has got to be the cutest thing out there._

"Hey I'm Nick Jonas," Nick said with a smile

"Hey I'm Miley Stewart."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Nick said with another cute cheeky smile

_We did a quick hug and he left to meet with the other guys at the mansion._

_The sixth limo arrived and this guy had blond hair and blue eyes and he was really cute too. _

"Hey I'm Lucas Till," said Lucas in a flirty way

"I'm Miley Stewart"

"I want to find love just as much as you do by the way," Lucas said with a smile

"It's nice to know someone is on the same page as me"

"Well I got to go to the mansion, see you back there Miley," Lucas said with another smile

_I gave him a hug and he left._

_The seventh limo arrived and this guy with red hair and green eyes came out. He looked a bit weird, but I'm sure he was nice._

"Hey I'm Thomas and I love war games and video games and playing Runescape," Thomas laughed while snorting

_Ok…maybe I was wrong, but I'm sure he is nice._

"Hi I'm Miley Stewart; it's nice to meet you Thomas"

_I gave him a quick hug, and he grabbed my ass! ON LIVE FRICKIN TELEVISION! I plastered a fake smile and he left._

**15 MINUTES LATER (A/N: I knew you guys would get bored if I listed all of them. Haha.)**

_Some of them are sweet and nice. Others are just plain weird and very big jerks. Greg, he is sweet and I can see a future with him, he has a son, but I don't let that affect me. Trent, well, he is one of my ex's and he turned into a snooty rich person and was being a big jerk. Ryan, wow, he is so sweet and nice, I can feel butterflies in my stomach. Warren, he is a big jerk, typical football player who is only looking for a hot girl to be by his side. Evan, he is sweet and nice and just plain gorgeous, he is looking for someone serious and is sick of the whole one to two month relationships. Trevor, uhm…he is just a jerk, he treated me with lots of attitude. Frank, he is sweet, but is just a little bit too shy. Sam, he is a very nice guy, I like him a lot. Dean, is an ass, point blank he wanted to feel me up on national television! Matt, wow, he is Lilly's ex boyfriend and he cheated on her with Ashley, point blank, a jerk and he is still a jerk. Lucas L., wow, another one of Lilly's ex boyfriends and he cheated on her and he still cheats, he admitted it to me. Zane is sweet and nice, but I need to get to know him more. Riley, I'm not so sure about him, I just need to get to know him more. Aaron, gorgeous, just plain gorgeous and he is so nice to me. Michael is a complete ass, he is gorgeous, but an ass, he treated me so rudely back there. Pete he is ok, I just need to get to know him better. Cody is smart and just plain cute, I love his blonde hair and how it is shaggy and kind of long. Zack, is very nice and a complete gentlemen, I learned he was twins with Cody. I walked in to some guys being idiots and getting drunk, and some guys who are getting to know one another. I smiled and Chris announced it was time to mingle with me. All the guys tried to impress me in some way or tried to get my attention; I found that sweet, but kind of annoying. However, the guy I didn't see was Joe. I walked outside to find him looking at the stars, I smiled and joined him._

"Hey the party is inside you know?"

_Joe was startled at first, but then smiled._

"Yeah, well, I'm not into much of the party scene," Joe said

"Same. Guys wanting me to impress them, it's charming and all, but it's just…too much. You know?"

"Yeah, I can understand that," Joe said

_Joe and I talked a little bit longer and we have some common interests. It's amazing and before I know it, it was time to give out the free rose. I stood up and so did Joe and we walked into the mansion._

"Miley is going to present the free rose to one lucky guy, Miley, take the floor," said Chris

_I bit my lip; I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. I sighed and said,_

"You guys are all amazing, but there was this one guy who caught my eye and it's Joe."

_The guys clapped, and Joe accepted the rose and hugged me. Another hour to go before the first rose ceremony…._

**1 HOUR LATER….**

_I knew who I was sending home and who I was keeping. I was keeping 15 tonight so sending 10 guys home._

"Miley, it's time to choose the guys who you are going to keep and going to send, good luck," said Chris

_I nodded, and picked up the first rose,_

"Nick"

_Nick came up and accepted the rose; then hugged me._

"Greg"

_Greg was shocked and accepted the rose; then gave me a bear hug._

"Oliver"

_Oliver was shocked as well and accepted the rose; then I never thought he would do this but he gave me a hug and twirled me around that made me giggle, but the other guys were furious._

"Brandon"

_Brandon accepted the rose and gave me a quick hug._

"Ryan"

_Ryan accepted the rose and gave me a bear hug._

"Evan"

_Evan accepted the rose and gave me a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. Aw, what a romantic._

"Aaron"

_Aaron accepted the rose gratefully, and whispered in my ear, "you're beautiful" _

"Zane"

_Zane accepted the rose and gave me a quick hug._

"Frank"

_Frank accepted the rose and gave me a very long hug._

"Sam"

_Sam accepted the rose and gave me a quick hug._

"Cody"

_Cody looked surprised and accepted the rose and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug._

"Zack"

_Zack looked really surprised and accepted the rose and gave me a hug_

"Pete"

_Pete sighed in relief, accepted the rose and hugged me_

"I'm sorry the men that are left, but it's time for you to go. You have 5 minutes to get out of the mansion," Chris said

_The guys just left without a goodbye, I guess they were pissed off. The rest of the guys grabbed our glasses of champagne and our glasses clinked together as we celebrated. I don't know what will happen next, but I will find out._

**Oh yes she will….who will Miley eliminate next? She has to eliminate 5 more. You decide.**


End file.
